The Evasion ( Talon x Riven )
by Chocobar95
Summary: Talon sent into a house to protect his target winds up getting kidnapped by a mysterious figure, wakes up in a strange place. My first fan fiction, gimme some slack :P
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Charred Path**

The charred wood sputtered and creaked as multiple boots lay their soles one after one heading down the burned hallway. Embers fluttering in the air until they find their rest on the creatures lurking in the hallway. This fire wasn't one that normally occurred in the plains just outside of Noxus.

"You two, check the cellar, me and Ramirez will check the attic."

"Yes sir!" The other pair of guards nodded.

Two pairs of metallic suits trotted away and out of hearing range.

"Careful Ramirez, this rat could be anywhere, so keep your eyes peeled"

"Aye sir" Ramirez timidly said as he proceeded down the hall with the captain.

The floor crackled under foot as the two proceeded down the hallway and came to a flight of stairs. The pair paused, and the captain headed up the stairs his read cape snagged on the blackened railing. as the captain turned his attention back to the conniving little piece of wood that withheld his advance. He swung his arm-blade and chopped the railing clean off. The splintered wood fell to the ground with a thunk. Amidst that noise movement was heard on the floor above them. The captain charged up eye level with the floor above him, only to see a figure standing over him. Before he knew it the figure slammed the hilt of its sword down on his forehead, then black.

Vision going in and out, getting brief glances of ramirez holding off the slender figure. The figures strikes were 2 horizontally and 1 large vertical strike. Ramirez not expecting the vertical one had been sliced right in the skull. As ramirez's ragdoll shell fell to the floor the figure gave out a feminine grunt and pulled the sword out of the soldiers skull. She then turned around and moved towards the captain now barely conscious. The captain got on one knee and tried to get up, but got kicked back down as the woman stood over him. She took him by the base of his cape at his neck and proceeded to drag him to the hole at the end of the hallway.

She pulled him up against a wall holding him by the neck. The two were roughly the same height. The woman was wearing a white hood and white armor with teal highlights around the edges, with a broken sword in her right hand. She took the tip of the blade and pried the helmet off of the captain. His hair poured out and covered his face. she brushed it out of the way to see his golden eyes shine back tiredly.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM TALON!" One of the cellar crew yelled with his partner by his side. The woman dropped Talon. He slid down the wall and thudded on the floor with a clank. The woman removed her hood to reveal a head of white hair and her glistening eyes.

"Stand down, or i shall eliminate you like the rest of your patrol" The woman said in a soft yet threatening tone.

"We will not stand down! release our captain, and come quietly to noxian prison!" The two charged at her with spears in hand. The woman went into a stance with her right arm pointed back. She muttered a few words and the broken sword started to extend out while glowing green with silver in the middle. She yelled a heaving tone as if the sword was 10 times as heavy as it was before, swinging it horizontally in front of her. A large green wave shot down the hallway cutting the two guards in half with the Air wave. She muttered a few more words and the sword retracted to its broken, weak form. She whipped around back towards talon who was now standing and shuffling down the opposite side of the hallway. She jogged to reduce the distance between them, but stopped and remembered to put her hood back on before proceeding to grab him by the neck again.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely disrupted….. captain?"

"We were at the part where you were about to reach hell!" Talon said grunting as he shoved her back and deployed his arm blade. The woman hit the other side of the wall and thrust her blade forward hoping to impale Talon. But Talon not wanting to be impaled dove to the right and rolled to his feet. His vision went out for a few seconds then came back. He saw the woman yanking at her sword frantically to get it out of the wall. Talon charged her, while still dizzy. The woman had found a load of strength now that she was being threatened, yanked the sword out of the wall and slammed the blade across talons arm. Talon grimaced in the pain, and grabbed his arm. The woman then delivered the same blow to his forehead as earlier, knocking him out cold.

When talon awoke they were in one of the inns of noxus, bound in a chair by rope.

"Where have you taken me?"

"Somewhere.."

"Tell me now, and untie me"

"Can't let you little guy" she said with a smirk.

"Should you know that as soon as my officer's hear about this, they'll come looking for me, and you're going to be paying one hefty price when they do find me."

"I don't doubt my defense ability, i'll cut them down as easy as i cut your squad down earlier"

Talon gave a scowl, and she giggled a bit. He thought to himself while he looked at the ropes and the type of knot that was done to restrain him: _Maybe if I can push out and relax the ropes will slowly relax their grip and allow me to make a move sooner than later…_

"So, what are you doing over there _Talon_?" She asked with a somewhat curious tone.

"Just checkin' out my sweet muscles, what are _You _doing?" Talon said mockingly.

"Just watching my little inmate struggle to escape" She smiled.

Talon kept at it, he knew that she had no clue what he was doing. There was no way that she could've derived from him pushing and letting go that it was his goal at the moment. Suddenly an almost silent crack was heard from the back of the chair. Talon thought _If i can pull hard enough in one hard grunt, i could break the back of the chair off….. Maybe…. _

The thought was a good idea however it was highly improbable that he would be able to snap it and attack her directly after breaking it. Though before he thought to attempt such a feat, he observed the room around him. He saw the corner where the woman was sitting in her rocking chair cleaning her nails, and beside her was a bed with a wooden nightstand that had an oil lamp. He turned around behind him to find the closet and the bathroom, next to each other, by those was the exit. He turned back to meet his gaze with the woman's, and as he kept trying to loosen the strength of the wood or the rope made conversation with the woman.

"So, how are you doing ma'am?"

"I'd say I'm alright, just captured my easy target, waiting for extraction, how about you?"

"Well, not very comfortable i can say" He said as he powerfully tugged at the ropes to weaken them even further.

"Well you know, people don't come easy Talon."

"Oh, right you know my name, could I get yours?"

"Ah, I'm afraid not, you aren't worthy of knowing anything, for you are but a noxian dog."

"Well, in that light i guess this conversation's coming to a close"

"I suppose so…" She gazed around the room.

Talon examined the oil lamp, and saw that it's being supported by a nail with a wax like string holding the lamp up, and there was plenty of it. His eyes hovered over to the corner by the left side of the bed where he saw his arm blade, dagger belt, and helmet. He let out a chuckle at the thought that she wouldn't hide them from his view.

"You sure i can't get your name since I'm going to be executed anyway?"

"I guess you can, the names laura croft."

"You're hilarious, give me your real name" Talon said as he pulled up on the chair as it gave a crack, but the sound was masked by the thud of the chair. Success! the chair was severed but the ropes seemed tight still. The back of the chair seemed as though it was still upright and attached to the chair.

"So whats going to happen to me?"

"You will most likely get interrogated, then executed to prevent messages leaking from our cult"

"Sounds like a party"

"Yeah"

"What if i were to somehow, escape this fun little 'invitation' and capture you instead?"

"Well if you even managed to get through step one, i doubt that you could take me for your own prisoner"

"Well" Talon said as he grunted as he stood up as the backrest of the chair fell down to the floor. "You see, you haven't noticed my tugging to break the back of the chair, now I'm going to take you hostage in exchange for information."

Panicked, The woman stood up with sword in hand pointed towards Talon and looked towards him with anger. "I advise you sit back down if you know what's best for you!"

"I'd rather not do that, I'm going to disarm you and take you hostage, for that is my mission"

"Yeah?! Bring it!" As the woman charged towards talon with one leap and a swing of her sword coming down vertically to slice talon clean in half, hit the floor with a splintering noise. Talon had rolled out of the way, before she could even process that, he was behind her! (E Cutthroat xD)

Talon grabbed the woman's right arm and wrenched the blade out of her grasp. He flung it towards the bathroom and it slammed to the floor with a loud metallic thunk. Talon then turned around to catch a hit to the face from the woman. He stumbled back as the woman was about to deliver a kick to his stomach, he reached forward and grabbed her leg and thrust it upward sending the woman down to the floor. Talon followed and pinned her down and gazed into her eyes with his glowing golden ones.

"Now, what was that Miss? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you being captured." He said in a condescending tone to her.

She grunted as she struggled against talons force to try to escape but to no avail.

"Well, it seems you got me" She admitted with a grimacing look on her face.

Talon stood up and dragged her by her hands over to the night stand with the oil lamp on it. He took his foot and placed it at her throat as he broke the lamp off of the wall and took the wax string. He took the string and hog tied the woman up and set her on the bed.

"So who's the prisoner now huh?"

"I am…" She said disappointedly.

"That's right, good job, now you can know your place after all of that" Talon said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Switch**

"Now, give me your name, or I slit your throat"

"I won't talk…"

"Give me it now, or i'll mortally wound you and let you live"

"Go ahead"

"Okay give me it now, or I will take away your dignity, seeing as you're not bad looking after all, then i'll maim you" Talon gave a wink to her.

"You really…."

"Yeah, i really just did"

"My name is Riven…"

"There now, was that so hard?"

Talon said as he walked over to his gear that lay in the corner.

He picked up his arm-blade first and fastened it to his right arm, the straps barely fit over his toned biceps that stretched out against the strap, at least it would be secure on his arm. The blade was silver, but in the middle was a ruby going down the length of the blade and just cutting off before the tip. And at the base of the 'Talon' based blade was a dragon head with the same ruby colored eyes. He glanced over at his tattered crimson elite armor, it was trashed, and talon had not known how many days it had been since his disappearance. The noxian command must be on alert, for the captor could've taken his armor and disguised in it. He would probably be court marshalled on sight if he walked out like that.

"Well, it's time to go shopping Riven"

"What why?"

"I need some standard civilian clothes."

"Well, not like i have a choice."

Talon pulled riven to the side of the bed, knelt down, and untied her feet. Then he took the string and attached it around riven's neck and attached it to his wrist to prevent her from running away. After that, Talon lead riven to the closet, in there he found her hood and placed it over her. He glanced around and found a duffel bag in the back of the closet. He grabbed the bag and stuck His armor and Rivens sword inside. He zipped it up and headed out the door with riven.

-LATER AT THE MARKET-

Talon and riven shuffled their way down the streets of the noxian market, people selling foods, weapons, armors, potions, and other miscellaneous things. Talon turned his gaze to the armor smithe. He proceeded over to the shop with riven following closely behind. He approached the shopkeeper with a daring proposition that could get him arrested.

"So sir, i have a sell proposition for you."

"Ah and what'll that be sir?"

"I have some crimson elite armor in this bag here that i'm willing to sell, i found it in the forest, it's a bit tattered up though, and if i can't get any gold for it, maybe i could trade it in for something?"

"Oh, you do know you could get in some serious trouble for this, however you came to the right store, let me have a peek at it" The shopkeeper examined the black and red armor from the helmet to the boots. The torso had a tiny slice on the left shoulder, and the boots soles were worn out a bit.

"This is highly repairable sir, i will give you some gold and an item for this, i'm highly interested!"

"Well…" Talon said with a curious look on his face, His eyes shifted around the wall of armor, in the corner his eye caught 5 dark black leather straps with silver and ruby spearheads on the end of them.

"How about that dagger cape?"

"Oh that old thing, no one pays much mind to it." The shopkeeper reached up and took it off of it's hook and handed it to talon. Talon set the duffel bag on the counter and unzipped it for the shopkeeper to extract the armor for himself. After a tense minute that seemed like forever, the shopkeeper was done hiding all of the armor, talon stuffed the dagger cape inside and zipped the bag back up.

"Pleasure doing business with ya sir!" As the shopkeeper handed over 50 gold coins.

"As with you" Talon said as he took the coins out of the keepers hand. Talon and riven proceeded over to the normal cloth shoppe. Talon picked out a long red silk scarf and some cloth blue pants. He payed the shopkeeper 10 gold coins and walked out. glanced around the market a bit more and walked over to a different armor stand. One that looked more official. He walked up and browsed the selection/

"Aye sir what can i do for you?"

"Do you have any steel chestplating with no shoulders?"

"That we do" The shopkeeper said as he ducked under the counter momentarily and heaved up the chestplate.

"That'll be 20 coins sir"

"Oh and do you have a steel dagger belt and some plated boots?"

"Yes we do! However that'll bring your total up to 30 gold coins sire"

"That i can do"

The shopkeeper walked behind his doorway that had a noxian flag covering it, and disappeared for a few moments. About a minute later he came out with the belt and the boots

"There you are"

"Thank you, here is your profit" Talon handed over 30 coins

"Thank you sir, have a good day! and let the battle rage on!" The keeper said with his hand raised in a fist containing his gold.

"Yessir" Talon said as he walked away with riven by his side. Talon glanced over at riven, expressionless and sitting under the dark of her hood.

"Do you want anything Riven?" Talon asked pitifully.

Riven looked up from under her hood at talon with a confused look thinking "_My captor, offering to buy me something, why? I had just killed his whole patrol containing some of his friends, and here he is taking me shopping…."_

"I think I'm okay"

"Well I'm gonna' get you something anyway" Talon said with a weird smile on his face.

They proceeded towards another clothing shop named "**Noxus' Threads** _And more_".

He went inside and glanced over at the 'Hats' rack. He found a pair of bunny ears and picked them off the hook and turned to riven. She looked at them weirdly.

"Hah, i'm going to get you this, just for fun" As he chuckled

"I'll make you dress up as a bunny!" He started to break out in laughter in the middle of the shop. Riven glared at him from under the hood.

"I swear to god if you dress me up as such, i will have your head…"

"Yeah good luck with that one Ms. Ropes you can barely walk right now, so i wouldn't have such a large mouth" Talon gave a toothy smile afterwards. He knew that she couldn't do anything to escape right now until he presented her with an opportunity to do such a thing. He had to make sure that the opportunity would not come at one of the worst of to let her escape from the bindings which held her captive.

"Please don't"

"I'm simply buying it if you wish to wear the items of clothing."

"I don't know if i will. It really depends on the condition of the situation"

"Well, a situation might come up where you'll need it" Talon looked at her with a weird half smile. She scoffed at the fact that she might ever need it. Talon took the bunny ears and looked for a cotton ball like tail but only 'poofier'. He glanced over to the section labeled "White Fabrics". And saw a station where he could ask for a custom 'thread'. He proceeded over and looked at the materials that he could request, while still holding the bunny ears he asked

"Could i have a custom costume made for my friend here?"

The woman behind the desk responded in a light tone

"Sure, what would you like?"

"She's not really a talker, i know what she wants, and it's a bit weird if you ask me" Talon said with a grin.

"Alright, i'm not one to judge here, what kind and color of fabric would you like?"

"She wants a darker purple, and latex kind of 1 piece swimsuit"

"Oh, that was the weird part huh? Alright i'll get to it, anything else?"

"She would also like some dark purple heels if you guys happened to have any"

"Thats a thing we do have, pleasure to color it for you, those items will be ready in about 10 minutes" The woman informed Talon.

"Alright thank you, oh and one more thing, do you have any dressing rooms?"

"Yes down the hall and to the right"

"Thank you" Talon smiled. He went down the hall and to the right, and ran into 8 doors going down in a row to the end of the hallway. The wall facing the doorways was one gigantic mirror, and the floor was a smooth hardwood. talon went to the very last one. He knew that he couldn't let Riven have free reign from the 'Leash' so he took her inside the last door.

"Alright, I'm going to stick my new armor on, you stay put." The room that they have entered had a bench in the back of the 6x6 foot room. Riven nodded and sat down. Talon took off his arm-blade first and leaned it against the door. Talon then took off his shirt and hung it on the hook of the door. Riven sat there on the bench staring at talon from under her dark hood. His back had few scars on it for a noxian assassin. However the shoulders were broad and looked very supportive of anything you would place on them. He turned around towards riven and knelt down the the bag on the ground that contained his new armors. Riven just kept staring. Admiring his finely toned muscles that you'd expect and assassin as such to have. Talon stood up and put on his belt and tightened it to it's proper strength.

He then glanced down at riven to notice her staring at his toned torso with a few scars on his abdominal and pectorals. Once she met his gaze with hers she quickly looked away.

"Oh so we have someone looking huh?"

"N-no… That'd be bad of me"

"Yeah? Your superiors not let you look unless told?"

"No, we're just not allowed to…. Examine those of the opposite gender. It's a sight i've never seen"

"Well it seems as though you like" Talon chuckled as he put on his steel boots.

"Well…." Riven gave a shy blush under her hood not visible to talon. Talon approached her and removed the hood and looked at her. she had her head pointed down but her eyes looking up, she was blushing and nervously looking at talon.

"Well, I can see that you're blushing hm?"

"uhhhhh, y-yeah." Riven said embarrassed with the blush still on her face.

"And why would you be looking at your captor like that?"

"Well, you don't look bad sir" Riven admitted with a hard blush on her face.

"Ah, and the truth comes out does it?" Talon said sarcastically as he wrapped the red scarf around his mouth as he gave a muffled

"So how do i look?"

Riven paused and examined him from head to toe

"umm, like, a highly trained assassin?"

"Aw, so polite now, you looking at me and thinking all of this, even though im such a 'little guy'?"

"yeah… i misjudged you, even though you're the same height as i am, just an inch taller."

"Yeah, lets go get you your 'costume'" Talon said with a chuckle.

Talon zipped up the bag and re-tied the leash to riven and lead her out to the desk where the woman was waiting,

"That'll be 10 gold coins please" The woman requested and talon did as asked and passed the coins over to the woman and took the costume off of the black counter. They walked back to the dressing rooms and went inside the same one they were just in.

"Alright, I'm going to unleash you, if you run, you will catch a blade through your beaut- I mean your torso." Talon caught himself. She was a very beautiful woman, yet such a deadly one with that sword of hers.

"What was that? Riven asked as she turned her head towards talon.

"Nothing, let me unleash you so you can put it on" Talon said as he began to work at the wax string material.

"Okay" She said with an embarrassed tone. Talon finished unleashing, and he quickly picked up the bag, he turned towards riven and handed her the costume and nodded.

"Do i have to?..."

"Yep" Talon said mockingly. Riven sighed, and took off the white cape hood. Below that she had on a teal shirt, and tight white pants. Talon just looked at her as she looked up at him.

"Say no more" Talon said seriously and turned to the wall and examined the grain.

"Thanks" Riven said with a relief. She pulled off her shirt to expose her slim figure with elegant curves all the way down, up to her bra. After which she entirely stripped down and stepping into the one piece slipped it on along with the bunny ears, heels, and tail. She then tapped talon on the shoulder. He turned around and went wide eyed.

"Well looky there. Now you get to take a parade walk around noxus" Talon said to her with a chuckle.

"WHAT are you serious?! Please don't"

"Too late here we go" Talon said as he tied the leash around rivens neck and they walked out of the store. Rivens face shot an expression of anger at talon, but before he could see he covered her with his cape. She resumed walking like this under talons arm until they came to a doorway. Talon opened it and pulled her along with inside. They were inside yet another hotel. Talon got a room and they proceeded to walk up the stairs as people shot him weird looks.

"Problem?" Talon asked the passersby's mockingly. The people eyed his right arm and saw the blade.

"Uh, no sir"

"Good" talon gave them a glare as he continued to walk up the stairs with riven under his cape. They approached their rooms door and she heard a click. That was the lock unlocking on their door to a new undisclosed location.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Distractions**

( _I'm starting to get into the groove of things, haven't really written my own little story before but i hope you guys are enjoying :) )_

As they entered the room, a gust of cool air flowed past the cape. They moved into the room and the door clicked shut behind them. Similar to the one that they were in before, this one had one bed, a lamp, and a mirror facing the bed. Along with a patio that overlooked the noxus skyline.

"Alright, we're here, your temporary home" Talon told riven.

"Oh, can i see it at least?" Riven said with attitude in her voice. Talon looked back and realized his cape was still draped over her head.

"Oh right, i'll get on that" Talon chuckled. He removed the cape off of her head and let her move about the room, seeing as she was on a leash.

"The room doesn't seem too nice, and don't you think you should've bought me a drink first?" Riven said sarcastically.

"I don't like to waste time on petty things like that, i just go straight for the kill" Talon gave her a wink. Riven rolled her eyes.

"you know it's kind of weird, i'm not feeling horrible that i'm a captive right now…" Riven said questioning herself.

"Well that's because with you're with an all star badass" Talon raised his arms to his side motioning lifting the world up.

"Oh please, a badass that gets knocked out by a chick with a sword?"

"Hey, that wasn't fair, i was just coming up the stairs."

"You still managed to get knocked out" Riven gave a wink.

"Oh, well i couldn't see" Talon glared. Talon untied the leash from rivens neck and let her move freely."You should check out the patio" Talon suggested to riven.

"Whats so good about that talon?" Riven asked as she moved to the glass and pressed her fingers up against the glass as she overlooked noxus.

"Oh, yeah this is pretty cool, i've been up higher than this before though…"

"What do you mean?"Talon looked at her, her features saddened.

"I used to be very high up in the noxian command" Riven said.

"I had a really good position and controlled my own platoon of soldiers, then demacia happened…" Riven sunk down onto the floor next to the glass and glanced up at the large tower that was noxian high command.

"Oh, that sounds hard, sorry that happened, but why have you come trying to capture me?"

"General Swain wants to have you arrested for treason against noxus."

"Treason? but… I haven't done anything!"

"He knows, he just wants a reason to get you out of power, or one day you'll take over his position as the war strategist."

"He should know that a Du Coteau wouldn't like to chill in an office all day and look at a board that represents the troops, i prefer to be with the front lines, and behind the enemy lines" Talon growled.

"So that's why he wanted me to get you" She frowned.

"But it seems as though you have failed, have you not?"

"Well i didn't in the beginning 'sir' "Riven snapped back.

"Thats right, you managed to give me quite the headache" Talon grinned. He walked over to the bed and took off his armor until he got down to his blue pants and white T-shirt. He layed down on the bed and crossed his arms behind his head and sighed.

"I think i trust you enough to be a little more free now riven" Talon said jokingly

"Oh, really?" Riven looked up at him with relief on her face

"No, not really" Talon gave an evil look and chuckled. Her face immediately darkened as she scowled at him.

"I see how it is, you make me put on this revealing bunny costume, and then take me to your room huh?" Riven looked at him with a slight grin on her face.

"What? Uh- uh no, the bunny suit was for uh, joking purposes, just wanted to embarrass you."

"Right.." Riven winked at talon and stood up. She looked over at talon and said

"So, what was your original purpose with this costume and this room Mr Du Coteau?"

"Well, okay ill admit it, i thought it'd be some nice eye candy, and boy i was right" Talon gave a faint blush.

"Oh is this so?" Riven asked talon as she stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're goin' ?" Talon asked as he got up and followed her across the room to the bathroom.

"Just need to check my face" She said to talon. She was getting tired of walking around with talon, however there was something about this man that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something she liked about him. The boldness, the hair, all the way down to how he acts and thinks. "_Maybe i could stay a little longer….. Or i could try to seduce him, and strike him at his weakest.."_ Riven thought to herself. She contemplated the results and things that would come from the situation.

"I have to keep such a pretty face like this in shape" Riven said to him.

"Right, I can see that" Talon said while he looked at her from the door. Riven took notice that he was looking and looked at him with a small smile and stretched her arms behind her back. In the process knocking her bunny ears off of her head and on to the floor.

"Oops, I better pick that up" She said cutely as she bent over to pick it up. The assassin standing in the door frame had a blank stare on his face

"Oh, whats wrong talon?" Riven said with a smirk on her face.

"Uhh- Nothing, nothing" Talon said nervously.

"Nothing causes you to stumble on your words?"

"I guess so…"

"Well, i hope you weren't looking at me right then, you would've seen something pretty nice according to you." Riven winked at talon as she walked towards him. Talon backed out of the doorway and towards the bed. He took a seat on the right side of the bed. The thing he had just saw was wonderful in his eyes. To think that she'd do that on purpose, what did she really want to accomplish here? Talon sat there in thought until he was interrupted by riven once more. This time riven came over and sat on his lap.

"Whatcha' doin' talon?" Riven said cutely. Talon paused for a second and thought things over

"Thinking…" He said in a deep tone.

"Well….." Riven said " Want to do some thinking while I do something?" riven asked innocently. Before talon even got a chance to speak riven gently shoved talon down to the bed and straddled his lap. Talon sat there in shock. The assassin sent to capture him and kill him, now sitting here doing this? What was he to do, and how was he to react to this?

"No, we can't be doing this Riven, just no" Talon said firmly as he pushed her off onto the other side of the bed.

"Hey now, you chose the costume, i was just acting normal talon" Riven lied through her face straight to talons.

"Well, normal has to quit for now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Challenge**

**( **_**Thank you guys for the feedback!**_ _I've received multiple pm's from people asking if i could make the chapters longer, and i will try to do that! :D I just have to find time between school and my job. I'd also like to apologize for any spelling errors that i might have made, but for now enjoy! :) __**)**_

"So riven….. That thing you tried to pull didn't work." Talon scoffed at her.

"No…. No it did not" Riven said disappointedly.

"Well what were you planning to do if you successfully got me to submit to your tactic?"

"I would've captured you again and taken you back, such is my duty talon…." Riven said angrily. Riven glanced up at Talon's rage ridden face.

"I knew something about that was too good to be tr- Oh, well i mean too much of a lie" Talon caught himself as he whipped his head away from Riven.

"Well, what was that Talon?" Riven paused him in curiosity.

"Nothing Riven, I just think you're a beautiful 'specimen', anyway, if you want to get away from me that badly, then i offer you a challenge" Talon said threateningly towards Riven.

"Oh uh, and what might this 'Challenge' Be?" Riven asked while she blushed.

"I'm going to take you to the jungle and we will fight, weapon on weapon, and if you manage to exhaust me to where i can't fight and you win, then ill go as your prisoner and take my execution. Talon said seriously while holding a glare at riven.

"R-Really?, you'll just go to your execution?" Riven snickered.

"Yeah, if i know that i cannot beat you in the field of battle." Talon held his gaze.

"Alright, i'll accept your little challenge, however i'd assume you're going to make me wear this still?" Riven gave a little smile.

"Of course, get a little view as will destroy you" Talon chuckled.

"I see" Riven said back playfully.

Talon approached Riven with a blindfold in hand.

"Whats that for" Riven asked.

"It's so you don't know the way without me" Talon smiled.

Talon wrapped it around her head covering her eyes and gave her the blind test. He told her to stand up and navigate to the front door of the room. Riven stood up from the bed and stumbled a bit until she found her balance, and started walking when talon stuck his foot out in front of hers. Riven stopped moving and looked down.

"Uh oh, looks like that fabric isn't thick enough, good thing i caught you before you even tried" Talon smiled as he walked into the bathroom. He took one of the drying rags from the counter and folded it into a plank form. He walked back over to riven and tied this around her head.

"Alright it's time to go" Talon placed his hand around her shoulder and lead her to the door and out towards the jungle. While they were traveling in the outskirts of town Riven suddenly asked a weird question.

"What if i don't want you to leave me Talon?"\

"That all depends on this battle, and if i see one shimmer of holding back, i will desert you just the same Riven." Talon said sternly to her. Riven turned her head away from Talon and looked down. An hour of walking passed by until the pair reached their destination. In the middle of the dense jungle there was a gigantic pit with a wooden sign in front of it that read " **NBP " **Talon nor Riven knew what that stood for.

"Aright, the blindfold's coming off Riven"

"Okay." Riven muttered.

Talon took the blindfold off of Riven's head and motioned her towards the pit. She climbed down a wall with vines on it. The pit appeared to be the size of a football field, only this 'football field' had giant boulders, dirt, and vines in it for terrain simulation.

"Alright im down" Rivens voice called out from the pit below.

"Okay, i'm going to drop the bag of weapons down in a second" Talon warned her. First talon unzipped the familiar duffle bag from the first inn they stayed at. He grabbed his steel and ruby arm blade and fastened it to his upper arm. "Look out below" Talon called out to Riven as he dropped the bag down to her. The back landed with a clank and dirt particles flew up a few seconds after the sound.

"Got it" She said.

"Now move to the opposite end of the pit" Talon ordered her.

"Yessir" Riven said playfully.

Riven leaped across the boulders for a minute or so, and got to the end of the pit and waved to Talon. Talon proceeded to climb down the vines. The last 10 feet he dropped down and landed with a soft thud. "Alright, let it begin Riven!" Talon shouted at her from the other side.

"Alright let's go!" Riven hollered back.

Talon speedily hopped up to a boulder to his right and observed the battlefield which he was going to be fighting on. He saw this purple and tan figure hopping across gaps and dashing through passageways close to the other side. Close to him was an open grassy area in the shape of an oval with giant boulders surrounding the clearing on every length. Talon hopped off of the boulder that he was on and walked over to the grassy oval. Talon stood in the middle facing Riven's side of the pit waiting for her to come. Talon waited for 5 minutes until he heard a

knock on a rock in front of him, so he moved cautiously towards the origin of the sound with his arm blade ready to strike. He peeked around the curve of a rock to look at where it came from, but as soon as he looked around the corner, he heard footsteps on the grass behind him with breathing. Talon focused in and stayed there leaned up against the rock. He counted down in his head "_3…..2….1….NOW" _ Talon shifted his weight to the right and lept out of the way of

Riven's blade that came crashing down on the rock where he was once standing. Her blade slammed into the rock and sparked down until making contact with the grass beneath. Talon jumped onto the wall of the rock and leaped towards Riven, who was currently lifting her blade off of the ground. Riven's head shot up towards him and her arms followed with a large swing of her sword towards talon. The sword arched perfectly enough to slice through Talon, only to her

surprise talon was behind her and had already kicked her feet out from under her like in the house a few days ago. Talon held her by the arms and spun her around in a circle until he built up enough force, and he threw her towards the rock wall they were just at. Riven slammed into the wall and let out a grunt on impact. Her sword smashed into the wall as well and fell to her side. Talon slowly walked over towards Riven.

"So, big and powerful strikes is the way you go huh?" Talon asked her.

Riven heaved "N-No…. Thats only what you saw" She took a deep breath and picked up her sword as Talon readied his stance for round two. Riven stood up with great speed and lept towards talon as a green aura started to surround her. Talon had already known what was coming next with that glow, and as predicted the sword grew to full length and glowed with a green fire. Riven yelled as she thrusted the blade towards its victim. Talon saw this and immediately thought "_Roll right then left then right…"_ He did as he thought, Riven's blade passed over him as he rolled to the right under the blade as she spun around for another attack. This time she swung her blade horizontally to the right as she spun her body along with the motion of the blade, as she did that Talon rolled to the right dodging the attack. Riven spun the opposite direction keeping the rotation going with the same kind of attack, however this time Talon rolled the left. He did this until Riven completed her rotation of moves. Talon didn't know what was coming next.

Riven took a giant leap into the air with her blade raised behind her head charging up for a sort of vertical slam attack. Talon saw this and froze, the only thing he could think of to do was to dodge to the left and pray for the best. So he lept and curled to the left as Riven's sword came crashing down into the sod. The slam emitted a shock wave that knocked Talon out of his roll and about 15 feet away from his set landing point. Riven stood up and spoke a few words as her sword grew brighter and brighter with the green fire. Talon got up on one knee and looked up. Riven rotated her body and swung the sword in a large horizontal arch shooting out the same wave that he had seen inside the house where his men had died.

Talon seeing her swing horizontally got down on his stomach and saw the wave pass over him. Riven's face was astonished, no one was really quick enough to evade that kind of attack. After she was done admiring the speed she snapped out of it and slashed upwards once and slammed down a second after that The shape to talon looked like a plus symbol, and only the corners were safe. So talon jumped up to his feet and darted to the right dodging the first wave and then quickly ducked down dodging the second. Realizing that he had just dodged them, he went ahead and vanished. Talon threw out daggers all around him, one piercing Rivens leg, Talon disappeared momentarily into thin air. Riven looked around for a moment thinking of where he could've gone.

Then she remembered, just like before, he likes to appear from behind. By the time she turned her head around it was too late. Talon whipped the blade out of her hand and put his blade to her throat.

"I guess that's it Ms Riven" Talon remarked with labored breaths.

"I guess so…"Riven gasped at the touch of a blade to her throat.

The two sat there momentarily. Talon just holding his blade at her and riven sitting completely still.

"You know there's something i wanted to do still" Said Talon with a chuckle.

"Oh, and what would that be Mr Du Coteau?" Riven giggled.

"This" Talon spun her around and unfastened his arm blade. The blade dropped to the grass and Talon looked into rivens eyes. He placed his hands on her hips and she looked right into his eyes.

"Oh, i see" Riven blushed.

"May we dance?" Talon asked.

"Why certainly" Riven said playfully.

Riven took her arms and wrapped them around talon's neck. They stood there and danced with each other for a bit before packing up.

"I enjoyed that.." She told Talon.

"Oh did you now?"

"Yeah i did"

"Well, it's time to go 'home' now" Talon gave a chuckled and picked up the bag.

"Yeah let's go, i won't run away, just trust me this time" Riven pleaded with Talon.

"Fine, but if you run, i'll hunt you down"

"Maybe i'd like that" Riven winked at Talon.

The two walked back to the hotel without another word said and the feelings fermenting between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Shadows**

(I have a question for all of you. While i was writing this i came across a problem, don't think i'm stupid though :P But is it Layed or Laid or Lied down? Which would you prefer, PM me or leave a review, thanks :) **)**

The two walked through the hallway of the inn and finally reached their door. Talon glanced back to see if Riven was still present with Talon. Sure enough she was still there. She had asked earlier if she could be trusted a bit more than previously.

"Alright we're 'Home' " Talon said jokingly.

"Oh, really, i couldn't tell" Riven bantered back.

"Well, it's a shocker huh?"

"Yep, real shocker"

"Well, it's pretty late, I think that i'm going to head to bed" Talon said with a yawn.

"Oh, but there's only one bed" Riven said in an innocent tone.

"Well, i'll sleep on the floor then" Talon told her.

Talon layed down next to the bed and placed his hands to form a pillow for himself to cushion against the hardwood floor. Riven looked down at him as he curled up to go to sleep. She figured that she had an opportunity to capture him right there, and right then. But another thought crossed her mind:

"_If he didn't want me to take him to High Command that badly, then why is he in an inn close to that building. He surely knows that i could snatch him up and carry him over any time, strange…." _

Riven paused and looked at the motionless man on the floor. She really didn't have anything to worry about though, because now that both of them have gone missing, Swain would've known that something went wrong. That reminded riven of Swain's last words before she set out on the mission to capture Talon.

"_If you fail to capture him, or go missing, i will send Katarina after you, and she will kill you. However, if she finds Talon with you, she will kill both of you, understood?" _

The words echoed in her mind. _She will kill you…._ How could he be so sure? After all, she wasn't that defenseless, just at Talon's skill and agility she couldn't handle him. However the case was the same with Katarina. Her shunpo technique was a little much for anyone. She shook the thought of of her head and climbed up on to the bed.

"Talon…" Riven said quietly trying not to give him a rude awakening.

"Yes Riven?" Talon said tiredly.

"You can come up here if you wish, the floor can't be that comfortable."

"Oh, is that the only reason Riven?" Talon asked with an extremely curious tone.

"Well, i am kinda' cold, Uh-I-I probably could use someone to keep me warm i guess" Riven stuttered in her speech as she blushed.

"Well, I have to keep my hostage healthy don't I?" Talon said as he got up to a knee.

"That's right"

"I guess i could make that happen."

Talon jumped up on the bed with Riven and paused for a moment.

"Well uhh, what do i do?" Talon asked.

"You don't know, haven't you ever slept with a woman before Talon" Riven said teasingly.

"Well, uh, no, no i have not" Talon said seriously.

"Well, to keep me warm you're going to have to be close to me are you not?" Riven blushed more.

"I guess i will"

" Well, you'll intertwine our legs and just hug my back with your arm around me" Riven blushed burning red now.

"Oh, alright let me try" Talon said as he pulled up the blankets and did as she said.

"Like this?"

"Y-Yeah, you're really warm" Riven said nervously.

"Yeah Im really warm a lot of the time"

"I bet" Riven said playfully

"Goodnight Talon"

"Goodnight Riven"

The two slept through the morning until about 1:00 PM. Riven, being the first to wake up at about 12:55, layed there with no desire to get up. Next to her was talon holding her in his arms still asleep. Riven turned around and moved talons legs and arms away from her and she got up out of bed. Talon feeling this woke up and looked tiredly at Riven who was now standing at the edge of the bed.

"Good morning Talon" Riven said with a soft voice

"Morning Riven"

Talon said as he lifted his head up to look at her more but dropped it back on the pillow. After that he layed there with his eyes closed face into the pillow laying on his stomach. Riven looked around and saw the closet by the bathroom and figured out something to wake him up. She walked over to the closet and slid open the door, then looked at the front door. She grabbed the handle of the door, opened it and slammed it. After she quickly leapt into the closet and crouched inside waiting for talon. Just as she thought he would do, he got up out of bed quite fast, and rushed over to the front door and Riven came leaping out of the closet at the unsuspecting and drowsy assassin. She wrapped both arms around him and the two fell to the floor with a thud.

"Good morning Talon, once more." Riven giggled.

"Oh yeah, being tackled in the morning, nothing like it"

"Well, at least im on top of you right now, looks like i win" Riven gave a wink to Talon.

"Uh, we can't have time for those kind of things right now riven, for now we must focus on my current task at hand." Talon blushed.

"What task?"

"It's time for Swain to resign his position to me" Talon stated with power in his voice.

"Oh, so how do you expect him to do that?"

"WIth the little bunnies help"

"Oh, what do you need me for Talon?"

"I need you to get me into the High Command building, and escort me to swain, then once we get rid of Swain, i will reinstate you to your army, with full control." Talon said with a smile

"R-Really?!" Riven jumped off of him with a large smile and excitement obviously present."

"Yes really, but i need your help."

"You've got a deal" Riven said as she picked him up off of the floor.

"Hurry and get your weapons on you, it's time to go" Riven said with haste.

"Whoa, someone's excited aren't they?" Talon said playfully.

"Just a bit" Riven measured a small gap between her thumb and her pointer finger.

Talon gave a chuckle and grabbed all of his things. The two were finally ready to claim what was theirs. They were about to head out of the door when suddenly Katarina came crashing onto the patio outside and through the door to the patio.

"Oh, am i interrupting something?" Said Katarina with a malicious smile.

"Kat, what the hell are you doing here" Talon said furiously.

"Oh i'm here to take you and your little bunny friend out of the picture. Swain has said you two have become quite the problem recently, is this true?"

"Not really…" Riven said quietly.

"Shut up Riven, i'm asking Talon. Talon, why would you betray noxus, and me?" Katarina asked angrily.

"I haven't done anything to provoke anger from High Command Kat, besides, betraying you has no effect on me, mainly because i don't feel bad, and you're an egotistical bitch."

Katarina scowled at Talon. She shrieked at him and through one of the daggers from her belt. Talon quickly reacted and deflected the dagger off of his arm-blade and returned the favor. He reached to his belt and threw one of his circular blades at her. He then remembered about her shunpo. So Talon turned around and swung his blade behind him. Surely enough Katarina had shunpo'd right behind Talon. As the blade cut into Katarina's arm she screamed as a burst of pain shot up through her arm. The gash went from her wrist all the way to her elbow.. She glared up at Talon while holding her arm.

"I didn't think a klutz like you could move that fast, im impressed with your progress"

"Well, i know your fighting style… Cowardly."

"And this is coming from the guy that goes invisible"

"Yeah? Have you anything to offer but weakness?" Talon asked Kat.

"Oh, much much more than your bunny friend over there." Katarina said as she glared over at riven. Riven shot the glare right back.

"And Riven, didn't you use to be so high in power? What happened? Failure? Treason? Or did you just resign?" Katarina gave an evil smile.

"I can't tell you that Kat, why don't you go back to high command and grab a different job, because there's no way you're going to be able to eliminate us alone."

"Oh? or is there." Katarina's expression toughened.

She gave a yelp and shunpo'd over to the unsuspecting Riven. Katarina started to spin faster and faster as the clanking of knives grew louder and louder until finally a flurry of knives came flying out of the blur. Talon and riven dove behind the bed as knives slammed into the wall behind them. Talon waited until the spinning stopped. Then he jumped behind katarina with his blade at her throat.

"Looks like i'm going to have to take you out of the picture." Talon laughed evilly.

"Well, do it then!" Katarina yelled at him.

"Yes ma'am" Talon said sarcastically. He spun Kat around and glared into her eyes and lifted his blade up to her head. As Talon was drawing back to impale Kat's head suddenly a sword from behind impaled her through the stomach and stopped just an inch before reaching Talon's stomach. The sword pulled back out and Katarina fell to the floor. Behind her was Riven standing with the bloody sword in hand staring down at the fallen body of Kat.

"I suppose they're going to put this on cleanup charges for the room aren't they?" Talon joked.

"Yep, sorry, I'm kind of expensive, and in more ways than this" Riven winked at Talon. Talon let out a laugh and motioned to the door. Today they would penetrate the defenses of High Command and lead up to get swain.

Talon and Riven just had left the inn and were charging down main street to High Command. No one paying any mind to the two armed warriors charging down the street at great speed. After a 'short' sprint, they arrived at the outer perimeter of the High Command building. High stone walls and guards lining the walls. By the front gate, there were only two guards. Riven and Talon looked at each other.

"You thinking that we should just charge in and fight our way up?" Riven asked

"Yeah, that's our best bet right now" Talon said with a bit of hesitation present.

The two got up and ran to the front gate.

"Halt! You shall not go any further without valid identification!" The guards said in unison.

"Oh, yessir is this valid enough?" Riven held out her hand and one of the guards stepped towards her and examined her hand.

"There's nothin-" The guard was cut off by Riven's sword protruding into his throat. While riven did that, Talon had already taken care of the other guard by getting behind him. The two then charged into the front of the main doorway. Inside there was a long corridor and at the end of which was a large spiral staircase with red carpet heading all the way up. There were doors to conference rooms and offices everywhere. They couldn't search every single one for swain, so they decided that as the general of the army, he'd be at the top of the building. So the two sprinted up the staircase and came to a large lobby with a major chandelier made of of purple crystal hanging down. Under it were two soldiers. Talon and Riven recognized them both. It was Darius and LeBlanc.

"Ah, two street rats right here Darius" Leblanc said in a soft voice.

"Yes indeed, the very two we were set to defend against." Darius growled.

"Alright, now you two might want to pull some funny scene where you look like you're outnumbered and out skilled but somehow win don't you? Well think again, there's more people in this room than you think." Leblanc cackled.

From under the floor soldiers generated up and completely surrounded Talon and Riven. There were 4 people in the room, and about 50 soldier golems.

"So Talon and Riven, you ready for this, it's dunkin' time" Darius grinned.

"You wish" Talon growled at darius as the statues moved closer and closer towards Riven and Talon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Exile**

**(BACK AT LAST BAYBEEEEE, sorry it took so long guys D: It's been a few months now, i had AP tests coming up for 5 classes, so i kinda needed to focus, but we're back at it hittin' ya with a new chapter, and i just got a new razer keyboard so now when im typing, it's like a maelstrom of clicks going off, anyways ENJOY :D oh and, some cliche in here, sorry, gotta give the 'awwww' :P)**

The statues closed in with the ceramic clanking of shields and armored plates.

"Well, Mr Du Coteau, and his bunny friend, it's time you've met your demise" Leblanc said with a cackle

"I'd rather not" Talon snapped back. He looked beside him to see riven and whispered to her.

"You go after LeBlanc, i'll take the Darius"

"Gotcha" Riven nodded.

The two looked at each other, then the guards around them. As the circle enclosed, the space became tighter, until the perfect moment where the two jumped up on top of a guard and launched themselves off of his shield and up to where LeBlanc and Darius were standing.

They were so obviously expecting this form of attack, seeing as Darius was already mid swing of his gigantic battle axe towards Talon. Talon saw this, then just disappeared. Darius struck with confusion, whipped around only to get a blade pointed right at his throat.

"Sup babe" Talon remarked sarcastically.

"Oh nothin', ya know, just trying to kill you!" Darius said as he kicked talon in the chest and launched him back several feet and laughed.

"Good luck with that" Talon said as he charged towards Darius.

Smoke puffing amongst the air, bursts of magic flying around like confetti. Riven had landed in the middle of it all. One second she was there, the next she was gone.

"Come out you coward!" Riven yelped.

LeBlanc appeared from the smoke behind riven.

"I can't help but toy around with my cute little swordswoman, so cute as she runs around in the bunny suit trying to catch me" LeBlanc let out a cackle.

"The only thing that you can't help is gonna' be your head rolling soon" Riven snarled. LeBlanc gave a look of disgust on her face towards Riven, then she shot forward towards Riven.

Riven swung her sword in a large arc in front of her praying she'd hit LeBlanc if she was there. However she wasn't, she was behind Riven.

Pain shot up Riven's spine after LeBlanc had shot her sigil at her back and smacked it into her spine. It was just a magic illusion, but it still caused severe pain. Riven whipped around with her sword in another large arc. Yet to no avail. LeBlanc appeared in front of the now pain overwhelmed riven. For extra measure, LeBlanc put chains around Riven to ensure no retaliation was to come. She laughed.

"How could you expect to beat me? I'm way too mobile for you to catch me."

"I still have many other things than swinging a sword you old hag"

"I'm actually quite young and beautiful as you can see, thank you very much"

"Oh yeah, take that illusion spell off, then we'll see about that" Riven laughed and charged towards her.

She slammed the ground by LeBlanc, cracking the tile below and knocking her off of her feet. Then Riven brought a swift elbow down onto LeBlanc's right cheek leaving a heavy red imprint of Riven's elbow. LeBlanc fell back in shock, looked Riven in the eye for a second, then shot away. Riven blinked and looked around the room trying to find LeBlanc. It was a large room, she noticed LeBlanc creeping up behind Talon.

"Talon! Behind you!" Riven shouted and began to run towards him.

Talon whipped his head around along with his blade which shot right past LeBlanc forcing her to dodge, and sidestepped Darius' slam to his right, Riven made her way running madly over there towards the back of Darius. But to her surprise, Darius whipped around with such force and a spinning back fist to her gut that sent her a few feet back, flat on her back. Wheezing, Riven looked up towards the big brute who was now her final demise. He rose his axe to the sky and gave a grimey look.

Talon watched as Darius rose his axe to the air, he disappeared again into thin air dispersing blades around him in a circle, Talon rushed towards Riven as fast as he could. At that moment, Darius swung his axe downward forcefully. Talon watched, and his memories flashed through his mind. The time they spent, even though it wasn't that long. The moments that they spent together. The encounters they went through. He realized that he had become attached to this woman. As Darius was almost complete with his swing down to the helpless woman, Talon dove under the axe blade, and held up his right arm, where his blade was, to deflect the blow.

A gushing noise was heard, and the sound of a blade and a body hitting the floor. Darius had severed Talons right arm off. Talon lay on the floor motionless as Riven saw. LeBlanc appeared next to Darius, who had a cruel smile on his face. Riven was in shock, and had her breath back. A second after Talon had hit the floor, Riven felt his warm blood at her feet. Riven glared up at the two Noxian captains. She thrust her blade up towards Darius so swiftly before he could react, and she said the words, and her sword grew. The sword went clean through his head. Riven pulled it out with a slush, and flipped backwards landing on her feet with sword extended to her side. The bodies of both Darius and Talon sat there opposite of each other.

"You're going to pay" Riven glared at the frightened mage. She leapt up into the air towards LeBlanc, and brought her sword down in what looked like would be a vertical downwards strike. LeBlanc reacted, she dashed twice behind Riven. It had appeared Riven had calculated this because before she hit the floor, she spun her body in a violent whip and flung the air wave at the speed of sound, slicing LeBlanc clean in half ( Minus the Guts) . Another body hit the floor.

The big fight was over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Recovery**

**(Sorry about the length of last chapter, i'm getting back into the habit of writing again guys :D so any critique is welcome :D )**

Riven rushed over to the ragdoll of Talon. She pulled the pink ribbon off of her leg in a panic and reached over to Talon's right arm and tied a tourniquet around the artery poking out. As she tied away, she began thinking why she was helping him.

"_This man was my target, my captive, my controller for awhile….. _

_Why am I saving him only now when freedom is right there? I could be out the door and traveling to ionia rather than saving my captor." _Another 'voice' popped into her head saying

"_This man isn't just a captor to you is he? He isn't just a friend or a target. He's grown on you"_

"_No…. No he hasn't, he held me hostage, brought me into many difficult situations, and put this, SUIT thing on me, i don't really mind it but, i would've like to make a few custom- never mind that, the whole point is, what's he done for me?"_

"_He JUST saved you, and he's cared for you this whole time you know, it's time to care back."_

"_Cared? well, er, kinda, i guess.."_

"_Go, take him to viktor, he can give Talon a stronger arm, that looks just human, but mechanical on the inside, go now"_

"_You're right, i'm going"_

"_One more thing….. Keep the bunny suit ;)" _ The voice said sarcastically.

"_Oh boy, men these days,and is that all you do in my mind?"_ Riven thought embarrassedly.

"It's a possibility, but for now, go"

Riven picked Talon up and proceeded down a hallway higher in the room they were just fighting in. She trotted down the hallway with this carcass until she finally came to a window. She looked down from a frightening height. She gazed down at a sea of people walking to their separate destinations. She gazed at the building in front of her and examined it up and down. The brick structure looked like it'd hurt quite a bit to jump down. Then she spotted a window about 10 feet down from where she was. But she questioned herself…. The space between the two structures was about 2 sword lengths (of her fully extended sword) and 10 feet down.

"Sorry Talon" Riven said as she heaved him backwards. Then she hurled Talon down 10 feet and through the window. The glass crashed and the Talon's body hit the floor of what appeared to be an inn's hallway. "_OOooooooh" _Riven cringed. Now she had to make an escape. She turned around to see several high ranked officials running towards the window. She didn't have much time, so she went for it. She leapt over the chasm of the buildings landing on the edge of the window. She hopped down by Talon and picked him up again and headed into a room she opened burst through the door and dumped Talon on the bed. She ran back over to the door, shut it and locked it. Then she ran over to the desk and grabbed the chair to prop up against the door. She did all of this while Talon layed at the feet of a very familiar champion from the league.

Riven turned around and saw the female sitting up in the bed with Talon resting on her legs. It was… caitlyn? Riven's jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Riven yelled at Caitlyn.

"I should be asking you that!" Caitlyn screamed back.

"Well! Uh, we just need somewhere for, maybe a day or two! wait, his arm's gone, right, okay we need help!"

Caitlyn looked down at the dismembered Talon and stared.

"I need you to take me to Viktor, i know he's somewhere in the city" Riven pleaded.

"um, alright, but may i ask why his arm is gone?"

"I can tell you later, we need him helped right now."

"Well i know where he is right now, he's at the hospital, he's the head of artificial limbs"

"Can you get us there?"

"Yeah come on" Cait remarked as she leapt off her bed to the closet. She threw on her police uniform and motioned for Riven to come along. As Riven was picking Talon up, he started to wake up. She picked him up and he perked his head up. He saw Riven's face and a strange room similar to the one he had captured her in earlier. He looked over at Caitlyn who was sitting there in her rather revealing police uniform.

"Woa" Talon remarked as Caitlyn started to blush. Riven seeming a bit jealous just brought her elbow back down on his forehead in the same spot from when she captured him. As usual, it knocked him out cold. Caitlyn gave an approving look to Riven as the two proceeded out the door and through the in to the main entrance. They walked outside and called for one of Heimerdinger's little 'cars' He called them. They got in and started heading to the hospital.

"So you two are…. a thing now? or am i missing something?" Caitlyn asked.

Riven blushed. "Well uh, he hasn't said anything of the sort, or done much, other than put this suit on me…"

Caitlyn laughed "Well, it does fit you quite well, i can see you getting whatever you'd like with that outfit around here"

"Same to you Cait" Riven bantered back.

"Well he doesn't necessarily have bad taste, you're a good looking woman"

"I guess, I've just been alone for a long time, and no one's ever really, been this way"

"Yeah i can understand that." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah…" Riven dragged on.

"Has he..… er, tried anything with you?"

Riven blushed intensely hard. Before she could answer the car driver told them

"We've arrived, thank you for taking Heimy's car service"

The two got out of the car and headed to the front desk of the hospital.

Caitlyn demanded Viktor and his assistant for an emergency. The nurse at the desk nodded and took them upstairs right away. They burst into Viktor's work station and layed Talon down on the table.

"Viktor, we need a new right arm, stat"

Viktor chuckled. "And how did this come about?"

"He got it chopped off by a big axed brute" Riven replied.

"Ah, the dunkmaster himself. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now so i can create this arm for him 'really quick'" Viktor replied back.

Caitlyn and Riven left the room.

"Shen. Akali. Come, we have an arm to build" Viktor spoke to himself it seemed like.

Hours passed that day, Caitlyn and Riven just sat outside in the waiting room. Once the Time came, Talon walked out with what looked like a normal arm.

"Talon!" Riven jumped up with a gleeful face, ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

Caitlyn giggled at the sight of the two.

"Where's my blade? That one's my favorite.

Riven motioned to Caitlyn, as she held up the black bag they had when tensions were still high between each other. Talon gave a smile.

"HAH , you do smile!" Riven rubbed it in his face.

"Yeah yeah yeah" Talon lost the smile immediately

"So uh" Caitlyn said curiously "Are you sure there's nothing going on?" As she motioned to the two who were still hugging.

"Uhhhh what?" Talon said with his face starting to turn red.

"Yeah, what?" Riven echoed.

Caitlyn gave a stare.

Awhile later, the three headed back to the inn that they had crashed into earlier and started talking.

"So today was a bit interesting eh?" Talon said with an exhausted but shaken breath.

"Yeah, for you? I had to run you down a hall and throw you from the window, then carry you some more."

"Did you get your arm chopped off? I don't think you did, but in all seriousness, thanks for the save, I owe you one."

"Yeah, but uh, you only got your arm chopped off for me…" Riven said gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm kinda the knight in shining armor here, ya know, you're welcome" Talon winked at Riven.

Riven gave a huge blush.

"Ohhhhh so that's what happened here now huh?" Caitlyn glanced over at the now red faced Riven.

"Maybe, uhh, just a bit, uh yeah" Riven turned bright red.

"I can handle myself you know, he didn't have to save me" Riven snapped back.

"I didn't have to" Talon said.

"Then why did you?" Asked caitlyn

"U-uhh" Talon chuckled a bit.

"I'm tired, uhh, time for bed? yeah, yeah, it's time for bed" Talon stammered as he jumped over to one of the two beds. Caitlyn and Riven eyed each other with a smile on each of their faces.

"He's hiding something" Caitlyn whispered to Riven.

"I think i could tell." Riven whispered back.

Now there was the problem at hand. 2 beds, 3 people.

"I have an Idea, Ill be in this bed, and you go with Talon and see if he tries anything" Riven whispered to Caitlyn.

"Ummm, alright" Caitlyn replied with a nod.

Caitlyn proceeded over to the bed and crawled under the sheets. Only to see Talons face with the most dumb expression dawned on it. Caitlyn froze and broke out in laughter.

"Oh, you're not Riven, well hai" Talon chuckled.

"You were expecting her?"

"Kinda, i mean, the sheriff of piltover residing in Noxus? i thought you'd just leave us." Talon said lightly.

"Well I didn't, and I think I'm going to be here for awhile."

"Oh, Alrighty" Talon remarked while still under the sheets with Caitlyn.

Riven just sat there staring at the bed with the two under the sheets.

"Oh and if you're gonna do something, just make sure you two keep it down" Caitlyn gave a wink.

Talon went wide eyed and got a nervous look on his face.

"Well, uhhh" Talon mumbled.

"Go get er'!" Caitlyn gave a light tap on his shoulder and crawled out of the sheets to see Riven intently sitting there listening. Talon emerged from his cave of sheets ever so slowly with the same buck toothed expression on his face and stared directly at Riven. She laughed as soon as she saw his expression. Talon went back to normal and said mockingly "So you do laugh huh?" .

"Maybe I do" Riven played back.

"Are you cold?" Talon randomly asked. Caitlyn's head popped up and she responded with

"Yep I am".

"Oh, alright" Talon chuckled then said "Get over here" as he motioned his hand towards him. Caitlyn smiled and hopped over to the bed.

"Hold on, why are you cold?" Talon asked.

"Look at what I'm wearing, that's why"

Talon looked at Caitlyn's outfit and saw why. She was hardly wearing anything except for the short skirt, hat, and short police shirt.

"Alright, good point" Talon said kind of embarrassed Caitlyn snuggled up next to Talon who was laying on his side. Riven got a look of jealousy on her face as Caitlyn cuddled up next to Talon.

"No fair" Riven pouted.

"You wanna come too?" Talon taunted.

"Well, yeah!" Riven told him.

"You were the one i originally thought would come, so yes, come here" Talon told her.

Riven jumped up to the other side of Talon and snuggled up as well. For now all was well inside of the inn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Now What?**

**(Hey guys I know it's been awhile, yet again, i've been playing too much LoL, and doing a TON of school work xD I have a question for all of you, what would you like to happen next in the story? write your response in the comment section for this chapter and i'll take everyone's suggestions and try to create a hybrid to satisfy everyone :D, another thing, time for some shameless self promotion, but if you guys would wanna watch me play sometime just check out my twitch channel, i'm playing during the weekends, /Chocobar95. Anyway, enjoy the story :D )**

It was a cold morning the next day, but not for these three. All three of them huddled up tight in the warm comfort of the bedsheets. The sun peeking through the fog like a child around a curtain, giving life to a new day, a new adventure. Talon arose to consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head to the right to see Caitlyn laying on her side facing him and her left arm up on the pillow. He lifted his head up and looked straight across the bed to see riven had her left arm wrapped around Talon's stomach with her legs intertwined with his.

It was warm. Surely even the coldest of winds couldn't cool this off, and with the current situation Talon was in, it just got warmer as he became more embarrassed.

Talon rested his head back onto the pillow and looked back at Caitlyn, who was now awake and looking at Talon.

"Enjoying yourself there killer?" Caitlyn remarked.

"I'd have to say I am, I mean come on, what guy wouldn't be?" Talon laughed as he turned to Caitlyn.

"Well, maybe most guys don't like female cops and girls in bunny suits"

"Well, I know I do now" Talon gave a wink as Caitlyn blushed.

"Well…. Now what?" Caitlyn asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you two going to do now that you kind of terrorized the Noxian HQ? Oh and by the way, fantastic job on doing so. I was originally sent here to keep an eye on a subject of mine. "

"I can't remember what we were going to do, In fact how did I get this arm in the first place?"

"We took you to Viktor. He kinda hooked you up for free, lucky you" Caitlyn laughed.

"Well, I appreciate it Cait." Talon smiled.

"Anytime" She smiled back.

"Buuuut, for the time being, want to play a lil' joke?" Asked caitlyn with a toothy smile on her face.

"What kind of joke?" Talon inquired.

"Well you know, a dirty one on Riven."

A funny looking smile had dawned itself on Talon's face.

"Sounds good, what'd you have in mind for the still sleeping Riven?"

"Well, I've gotten the jist you two have a few feelings towards each other…"

Talon blushed, he never really thought that deep into it. In its originality he had the bunny suit just for laughs, and he had danced because he never had before. However he couldn't lie, he _did_ have some feelings for her.

"Uh, pft, nope, none at all, just friends" Talon stammered.

"Oh whatever, since you're 'just friends' then you should have no problem with this joke then huh?" Caitlyn winked.

"Nope" Talon gave a small glare and bite with his tone.

"Sweet, alright. Sit on the edge of the bed." She said to Talon as she got off to the side of the bed and onto her knees. Talon followed and sat there hunched and tired.

"Now what?" Talon asked.

"Now you bring some of the blanket and put it over my head"

"Alright" Talon said as he brought over a corner of the blanket and covered Caitlyn.

"Is this I-" Talon cut himself off as he realized what the joke was.

"You don't plan to actually do this… do you?" Talon asked nervously.

"No silly, I'm simply going to suck on my own thumb and make a noise seeming like I'm having some fun" Caitlyn giggled.\

"uhh-A-alright then" Talon stuttered

"First I need you to wake Riven up somehow" Caitlyn asked as she started sucking on her own thumb making the covers bob up and down.

Talon laughed and leaned back slightly hovering the back of his neck over Riven's waist. He tilted his head back with a bit of force just hitting Riven's hip with a thump forceful enough to wake her, then he lifted it back up to where it was at before hitting her to hide that it was him.

Riven let out a low groan as she stretched and rolled over to see that Talon was sitting upright and Caitlyn was missing. She rubbed her eyes that were now wide open staring at Talon's lap and the bobbing cover just by it. She then looked over to see where Caitlyn was.

"ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?!" Riven blared out at the two in an anger something fierce.

Talon whipped his head around to look at Riven but she had already made her way to her feet and had been standing right by Caitlyn's side with her hand threatening to remove the covers.

"Listen Riven, it's not what you think" Talon acted out.

"OH IS IT NOW?! WHAT THE HELL ELSE IS IT SUPPOSED TO BE?!" Riven yelled again.

Talon thought to himself '_If i want to make the reveal funnier, I should probably seem like I'm enjoying this, and after she takes the covers off, say that it was a good stretch and that I'd popped my back, yeeeeeeeeeeah, high five Talon ;D'_

Talon did so, letting a low moan of 'Pleasure' escape his throat that synchronized with Caitlyn's sucking noises as he stretched backwards.

Riven's eyes flared with anger as she grasped the covers and ripped them off with a force so great you'd think that it was a hurricane. Only to reveal Caitlyn sitting there sucking at her thumb like a tiny child.

"SURPRISEEEE!" Caitlyn yelped out as she started laughing uncontrollably.

Riven had a look on her face like one she had never had before. It was the definition of '_You've got to be kidding me right now'_.

"Hah! Got eem!" Talon spoke out as he started his own chain of chuckles.

"You guys!" Riven said angrily while blushing. She was only blushing for one reason now. It was Because _she_ had just given away some of her feelings to them by showing them her frustration with this.

"So why were you angry with this?" Caitlyn said as she winked at Riven.

"Uhhhhh…." Riven's blush grew even more intense as she became even more nervous.

"Becauseee, uh, because you guys didn't let me in on the fun I thought you were having?!" Riven lied. It wasn't all lie from kind of _did_ want to take part, just not right now, and not with Caitlyn in the room.

"Is that so?" Talon raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Well yeah!" Riven lied again as her eyes darted away from Talon's.

"I'm sure that's why Riven…. Suuuure" Caitlyn said she gave a wink.

Riven and the others layed back down in bed staring at the ceiling. Riven was trying to get the thoughts of her and Talon out of her head but she just couldn't do it. She thought what they'd been through from the beginning.

'_I caught this man in the beginning, and he turned the tables on me and held me captive. However he didn't wrong me in any way. Then he went out of his way to help me…. but now i don't know what i want. Do i want my army back, or do I want him?'_

As she thought the jokes were over, Talon didn't plan on stopping.

"Hey Cait, you got a large bullet on ya?"

"I have multiple, why?"

"You'll see" Talon gave an evil grin.

Caitlyn handed over one of her sniper rounds and Talon took it into his hands. He decided he wasn't done with the bedroom shenanigans and warmed the brass up in his hand. Riven who was laying on her right side now had her back towards Talon, so Talon mirrored the form of her body to his and put his head up to her ear and said "Hey" in a very smooth voice. Riven just noticed what happened. Talon was basically now _spooning_ her. She grew warmer, but not as warm as the brass in Talon's hand that he'd had for a few minutes now.

"Hey?" Riven said back to Talon.

"Check this out" Talon said as he took the point of the bullet and slid it up past his own waist and onto rivens inner thighs. Riven went wide eyed once again and sat up rather fast. Without removing the covers once more she questioned Talon.

"Talon…. Is that your….D-"

"Maybe, Maybe not" Talon teased.

Riven removed the covers once more to find Talon holding the bullet between her legs. She glared at him.

"Hey alright alright, I'm done, I swear." Talon raised his hands. Caitlyn who was now laughing sat up as well and promised she too would quit. Riven was even more embarrassed now that that had happened.

"You two are children…. I swear." Riven pouted.

"It's just all in good fun." Talon replied.

"Not fun for me" Riven pouted some more.

"Why not?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because you guys are teasing me about feelings tha-..." Riven trailed off.

"That what?" Talon asked.

"Nevermind" Riven snapped.

"Caitlyn, I need to talk to you for a second." Riven asked.

"Um sure" Caitlyn replied as she watched Riven get up and motion to the balcony. The two walked outside and leaned against the railing looking at the sunrise.

"What was it that you needed?" Caitlyn asked as she shut the slider to the room.

"Well, I'm a bit conflicted." Riven admitted.

"About what?"

"_Him" _Riven said in a lower voice trying to keep it from Talon.

"And what is this conflict about?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well, you see, in the beginning I was sent to capture him, and bring him back to my superiors, and I did so, without question."

"Oooh, that's pretty risqué" Caityln played as Riven shot a glare back.

"Not what I meant, but anyway, after I captured him things were okay, and then he got out and held me captive instead. After which he only helped me and treated me nicely…" Riven trailed off once more.

"I think i can see what's going on here" Caitlyn said.

"Can you?" Riven asked.

"Well, what happened after that?" Caitlyn asked, totally disregarding Riven's question.

"After that he went and got me this bunny suit, which I kinda like." Riven blushed.

"Looks good on you" Caitlyn added. "You've got the right figure for it" Caitlyn said and smiled.

"Yeah I guess, anyway, after that he offered me a deal, that If i beat him in a fight, that he'd go peacefully with me, but If i lost, I just would go along with him."

"Soooo?" Caitlyn urged her on.

"Well I lost, He's so good…" Riven started flashing back for a second.

"He looks like he would be, now come on, what happened next?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well, he asked me to dance, and we had a few words of playful banter that were…..Suggestive to say the least." Riven paused.

"Oh, I see then."

"I guess I've just had these feelings grow on me for him throughout the past few weeks." Riven twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, I could find out for you." Caitlyn said. "You'll just have to trust me".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Trust…. **

**(I know the fact of akali, shen, and viktor being in Noxus proves weird, but I have something planned, I promise it serves a huge purpose, so hang in there :D and I never said who caitlyn's observation subject was ;D)**

The two strolled back into the room through the slider and closed it to find Talon missing. They looked under the bed, and in the closet. Nothing. He had seemingly disappeared.

"Talon, come on out" Riven said impatiently. Then she realized the bulge under the covers on the bed. He was headed back to sleep again. The man could sleep like a rock! She walked over to the side of the bed and shook him awake. He groaned and sat up.

"What do you wannntt?" Talon said with a bit of strain in his voice.

"You and Caitlyn are gonna go out for a bit, and I'm going to stay here and… chill I guess." Riven told him.

"Umm alright." Talon said as he shimmied his way out of the bed and stood up.

"Where we goin'?" Talon asked.

"Back to see Viktor" Caitlyn said as she gave a smile.

Talon nodded and walked out the door with Caitlyn following shortly after. The door clicked shut. Riven was alone, yet again. She clambered into bed and wrapped the blankets around herself and stared up at the ceiling as she started thinking to herself.

'_I hope they're not gone too long...'_

After a few minutes of walking Caitlyn and Talon reached the hospital, but from a different side which appeared to be the left wing.

"Shouldn't we just go in through the fro-" Talon was cut off by a rag over the front of his mouth and nose. _Figures_, knockout fluids. After the next few seconds his vision went dark.

Soon after he awoke again, handcuffed to yet another chair.

'_Shit, welp, back to square one again.'_ Talon thought to himself as he looked around.

Caitlyn had seemed a bit nice from right off the start, a bit _too _nice. He should've known to run a few more 'Trust exercises' before even giving a sliver to her. He look around the room he was in. It was obviously in the hospital, just a white room with a door on the far right side. No windows, just white walls, tile, and lights. He heard the door click and saw it swing open. Surely enough Caitlyn and company came walking in. There before him stood Caitlyn with Shen, Akali, and Viktor.

"So Talon…" Viktor prompted. Talon didn't reply and stayed silent.

"You've been getting in some trouble lately, and I heard the institute isn't too happy with the choices that you've made." Viktor prodded. Talon still remained silent, looking at the floor.

"Well, you're probably wondering what we're doing here in Noxus in the first place, am I correct?" Viktor asked. Talon gave a small nod while still looking at the ground.

"Well, we were told that some suspicious activity was going on here in Noxus, something like a rebellion against the peace that held Valoran together. So the Institute sent us to observe the city for a few weeks. We haven't found anything recently, y'know, except for you killing two of the institutes champions…" Viktor said with a biting tone.

"That doesn't concern me. However, you have stopped any chance of us gathering any further information on said rebellion, and have to accept the consequence of this. This coming directly from our commander for this operation: We're going to be sentencing you to _Exile._

Talon looked up at him in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Talon growled.

"Afraid not, and goodbye young one" Viktor finally added as he and the ninja left the room. Caitlyn walked over to Talon with a syringe in hand with a blue colored liquid in it. She stuck the needle in his right arm and slowly injected the fluid. The world began to seem dull to Talon. Last he saw, Caitlyn was walking out of the room.

**|| Back at the Inn ||**

Riven was a snuggled up in the sheets asleep when Caitlyn returned. Caitlyn stood outside the door, waiting for the right story to come to her of what happened to Talon. She took a deep breath and put her acting face on, and barged in the room loudly, which shook Riven from her sleep.

"Something's gone horribly wrong" Caitlyn said in a fake worrisome voice.

"What?!" Riven said alarmingly.

"He's gotten captured, and by now, I'd imagine executed…" Caitlyn said while 'Tearing up'.

Riven sat in shock and denial.

"No, you're kidding, right? Hah good one!" Riven said not wanting to believe.

"He's gone Riven" Caitlyn said in a lower softer voice.

Riven's eyes became strained and her throat dry. She didn't even get a chance to say anything to him before he had gone.

"No… why?" Riven asked.

"A patrol walked by and happened to recognize that he was wanted for the killing of two champions." Caitlyn lied.

Riven frowned as her eyes became welled up.

"It's okay, I have something to help you with this." Caitlyn replies to her facial expression.

"You can come with me to the Institute, and enlist as a champion…" Caitlyn offered.

Riven looked up at Caitlyn.

"I just wanted a chance to do something, but I don't even get one…" Riven choked on her words.

"It's okay just come with me, we can talk it out later." Caitlyn said gingerly while putting her hand on Riven's shoulder.

When Talon woke up, he was only left with his clothes. It was starting to get dark out…. and he was in the jungle. No weapons, no nothing. He looked around only to see tree's that were only found by the mountains of the Great Barrier, which was right below Demacia. This wasn't the first time Talon had been stripped of everything, so he stood up and looked around at any materials readily available. He saw some vines, Huge tree's that rocketed into the air, and small saplings that were still growing. Talon peered through a clearing in the trees to find one about his height, and decently thick. He searched the ground for any rocks that were decently sharp. He found one that was nice and straight and started chipping away at its edges to make it sharp. Once he had done that, he headed over towards some of the vines, cutting about 3 feet off in length for each of the 3 pieces he cut. He thought to himself next

'_I need a weapon, and somewhere to stay safe'_

He then remembered the tree he saw, he ran over to it and began working away at it. After he was done chopping, he had worked up a sweat and made his presence clear to the jungle for sure. He then eyed the tallest tree closest to him and immediately scaled it to the nearest supportive branch and layed on it with his back to the main trunk of the tree. He started carving the piece of wood he collected for several hours. Once he got through with the project, it was dead silent, and dead dark. Talon used the vines he had cut earlier to fasten his crafted wooden armblade to his right arm. It was nice and light, but not as sharp as steel, but it would still get the job done. Talon looked down at the ground, he was quite a ways up, and didn't feel like scaling it back down this late risking any predators be down there, so he decided he'd go to sleep for the night. He had never slept 20 feet above the ground before, so it took him awhile.

In the morning when Talon awoke, he was greeted by a spear lodged in the trunk above him. He stood up on his branch cautiously and examined the spear. He then looked up to the nearest branch which was about 6 feet above him to see a sticks across in a platform which seemed to be holding some kind of figure. Talon had no clue what to do. He was more panicked than anything, he'd never been in this kind of environment before. So he scaled his way down the tree to finally reach the ground. He looked back up, only to see that the spear and platform were gone.

He whipped his head to his surroundings, back placed against the tree scanning the foliage. He didn't see anything moving in particular so he proceeded on into the forest towards the mountains. He walked and made his way along the forest floor until he heard some rustling in some tree's to his right. He stopped to look at where the sound came from only to see a spear whizzing right towards him. He leaned back to dodge the spear as it hit the tree to his left with a thunk. He looked back where the spear had been thrown from and started running in the direction he was originally headed. He kept on running as he took a quick glance to his left he could see a form running on all fours right next to him for a few seconds. He kept running and readied his armblade. The form peeled ahead for a split second and lept out of the bushes right at Talon. It seemed like a cougar was leaping at him. Talon saw this and slowed down a tad raising his armblade up. It seemed to come in contact with the cougar's face but only lightly leaving a scratch. Talon kept on running as did the cougar. A minute of running passed and Talon started to tire, and the beast seemed to _sense_ it. So the beast leapt from the right side this time, nailing Talon right in the side causing them to roll on the ground for a few feet. In the roll the beast seemed to have transformed into a woman who now sat atop Talon who was pinned to the ground by the emerald green eyed woman. She was wearing a lengthened loincloth and some primitive form of a super short shirt that only held her chest up. She was tan and had white tattoo stripes going up the sides of her body.

She ripped the armblade off of Talon's right arm and tossed it into the foliage and returned her gaze to him. Talon saw where he had grazed her on the left cheek. Her face was slim and she had long black hair with emerald green eyes and a few more stripped tattoos on her face.

"Nice game" She said in a low purring voice. Talon tried to move one of his arms up to no avail.

"I guess so, I don't mean any harm, i was dumped here by some people and I'm trying to get back to where i came from." Talon grunted.

"They deserted you here, alone?..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, real cool people." Talon scoffed.

"Well you're here now" She said in the low purring voice again. "And you will be for awhile"


End file.
